You Stole My Heart
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Archie has given up on Atlanta, but when Atlanta is about to admit her true feelings, Archie is with another girl. Who is this Kiki? And what does she want with Archie? AxA and some TxJ
1. Do I Love Him?

Okay, so here is a new story! Tell me what think.

Summery: Archie has given up on Atlanta and is looking for a 'real' relationship and finds Kikki. But when Atlanta is about to tell Archie how she really feels, is it too late? And who is the Kikki anyways? How will Atlanta cope? Is it all for the best?

* * *

"Hey Atlanta, whats new?" Theresa asked Atlanta

"Nothing." Atlanta replied

"Funny, we all come to the roof to think of things but say nothing is wrong, when there is something." Theresa said

"Yeah." Atlanta began, "Don't tell anyone about this okay..."

"Okay, I won't." Theresa promised

"I'm thinking of... well... who I like... you know... like like..." Atlanta said

"You mean to see if you like Archie?" Theresa asked

"What? No!... maybe..." Atlanta blushed

Theresa giggled and said, "All I can say is that he does like you."

"Yeah... but how can I tell if I like him..." Atlanta asked

"It comes from the heart." Theresa told Atlanta

"Yeah, coming from the person that is drooling over the leader and won't even admit it." Atlanta joked, Theresa blushed a deep red.

"Well, I need to go and have a shower... before Neil gets to it." Theresa said avoiding the subject.

"Good luck!" Atlanta yelled

"Unfortunately Neil is the good luck one..." Theresa sighed

Atlanta giggled and went back to looking at the stars. _I guess I could be Archies girlfriend... but what if it doesn't work out?_ sighing with frustration Atlanta thought, _What do I feel for Archie? Okay, what are five things I like about him? Well I like his hair, eyes, the way he laughs, his smile, his dagy jokes, the way he makes me smile, the way he blushes... wait... that is seven things..._

"Atlanta?" Archie asked

"Yeah?" Atlanta replied

"What are you doing?" Archie asked

"Just thinking." Atlanta said, Archie walked over to Atlanta and sighed

"Mind if I join?" Archie asked

Atlanta giggled and said, "As long as you don't read my mind."

Archie laughed and said, "By the power rested in me, I will not read your mind... until I have mind reading powers." Atlanta laughed and then looked at the stars.

"Atlanta, can I ask you a question?" Archie asked

"You just did." Atlanta smiled

"Then can I ask you two questions." Archie asked

"One to go!" Atlanta said

"Who do you like?" Archie asked

"What do you mean?" Atlanta asked

"Like, who do you like like?" Archie asked uneasily.

"Umm..." Atlanta began, she started to get butterflys in her stomach

"Well?" Archie asked

"I like..." Atlanta began

"Dinner is ready!" Athena yelled

"We will talk about this later." Archie sighed

Dinner was over and it was time for bed, Atlanta used her super speed to head to her room.

Atlanta quickly got changed then rushed to Theresa's door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" Theresa sang

Atlanta rushed in Theresa's room and said, "What do I do!"

"What? What is happening?" Theresa asked

"Archie... he asked who I like." Atlanta blushed

"Tell him." Theresa said simpily

"Oh yeah I can see it now... 'Hey Atlanta remember that talk on the roof? Well who do you like?' 'Oh I like you Archie, who do you like?' 'Oh... I like Theresa...'" Atlanta imattated

"Why would Archie like me?" Theresa asked

"That is besides the point. What do I do!" Atlanta yelled

"First you need to stop yelling, second figure out if you like Archie." Theeresa said, "You know, it took him a lot of couarge to ask you that."

"Yeah, yeah..." Atlanta sighed

"Now if you don't mind, can I go to sleep now?" Theresa asked

"Oh sorry!" Atlanta yelled then ran out. She just relised that Theresa was in her bed trying to fall asleep

Atlanta ran back to her room and sat on her bed. _Okay so do I like Archie?_

_Yes, of cause you do!_

_But what if it ends badly? We won't talk to each other!_

_But isn't it better to have loved once then to never have loved at all_

_But shouldn't we fight Cronus!_

_Love will always find a way._

"Urgh!" Atlanta sighed then landed on her pillow

"I'll think about it in the morning." Atlanta said to herself outloud

* * *

**Cronus's Lair**

"Kiki! Kiki come out!" Cronus said

"You called." Kiki sang

"Ugh... yes, now I have a quest for you." Cronus said

"What is it master?" Kiki asked

"I want you to make this kid to fall in love with you..." Cronus said showing a picture of Archie

"Oh, why is that master?" Kiki asked

"They don't know all of the profesy." Cronus said

"Can you tell me?" Kiki asked

"I have, one hundred times." Cronus replied

"But I love the sound of your voice." Kiki said

"Ugh, fine..." Cronus sighed

_'There will be seven young heros,_

_one from each decendant will stop _

_Cronus from destroying the world_

_But before they do, two of each gender_

_will fall in love_

_and together they stand_

_hand in hand_

_and will send Cronus back to ther underworld_

"Don't worry, I won't allow that!" Kiki said

"Thank you... I guess." Cronus said

And at that moment Kiki disappeared

* * *

Okay what do you think?

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter!


	2. Can I Tell Him?

Hahaha thank you Kiwi ingenuity for the review!

and HoneyGoddess57 for the review and story Alert and Favorite

WhereDidYouGo for the Story Alert

Aussie Heroine for the Review

Here is the next chapter

* * *

Atlanta woke up, feeling refreashed, then she remembered about her disition. _Okay, I can say I like Archie... it is true..._ Atlanta thought

"Atlanta, breakfast is ready!" Herry called

"Coming!" Atlanta called back then used her speed to change her clothes. Once when she was done with that she ran down stairs. She sat next to Theresa and Herry, aross from Archie when was sitting inbeteewn Neil and Odie, Odie was next to Jay whom was next to Theresa.

Once when everyone was finished eating they all ran to Herry's truck and headed to school. Atlanta took out her PMR and texted Archie saying, 'We will talk when no-one is around.'

'Okay.' Archie sent back.

They arrived to shcool and headed to their separate classes living their normal school lives.

* * *

**Atlanta's Class**

_I will tell him that I like him... he is cute... handsom... wounderful... wait what did the teacher say? Phew, nothing importain... haha Archie would so catch me daydreaming and tell me off..._

"Atlanta!" The teacher called, Atlanta then relised that the teacher was talking to her and asked, "True of false? And don't ask me to repeat the question, other wise you will get detention for a week!"

"Um... true?" Atlanta asked

"Lucky guess." the teacher sighed.

* * *

**Archie's Science Class**

"Welcome everyone, this is our new student, Kiki." The teacher introduced.

Kiki had short, dirty blond hair, green eyes, rosy cheeks and soft red lips. Her top was sky blue, with a hint of glitter, and a light pink skirt.

"How old are you Kiki?" the teacher asked

Kiki opened her mouth then closed it again then said, "Why, I'm fifteen."

"Well, you can sit in the seat next to Archie." the teacher told Kiki, "Archie stand up to show who you are."

Archie stood up and then sat back down. _Man, I wish Atlanta was in my class, she wouldbe sitting next to me and Kiki won't even be next to me._ Archie thought.

"Hey Archie, what is your next class?" Kiki asked

"Um... English..." Archie said

"Same!" Kiki yelled

"Yeah... and so do my friends..." Archie said

"Really, who are they." Kiki asked

"Jay and Atlanta... they are sitting next to me." Archie said hoping that Kiki wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, is Atlanta your girlfriend?" Kiki asked

"What? No!" Archie yelled _But I want her to be_

"Oh, okay." Kiki said

The class then began, "Okay, now I want you to pair up with the person next to you."

_Darn it!_ Archie thought then smiled at Kiki.

"I want you to make a volcano or a model of some kind of animal." the teacher ordered

"So, what do you want to make?" Archie asked

"Well, animals sound awesome!" Kiki yelled

"What animal?" Archie asked

"Lets make a rough collie!" Kiki decided

"Okay." Archie agreed

"Can you collect the gear, I will get us some drinks for us." Kiki suggested

"Alright." Archie said

Kiki woundered off to collect some drinks and Archie collected their gear to make a rough collie model.

"I'm back!" Kiki yelled

"Um, thanks." Archi said grabing his bottle of water.

* * *

**At The End Of The Day**

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled

"Oh, hey Atlanta." Archie greeted

"There is no one around." Atlanta told Archie

"Oh yeah, about that, how can you tell if a girl likes you?" Archie asked

"By the way she acts." Atlanta started, "Like she blushes when you say her name."

"How would you ask a girl out?" Archie asked

"Well, you can hold her by her hand and say, 'I like you a lot, will you go out with me?'." Atlanta said holding Archies hand

"You have beautiful eyes." Archie said looking into Atlanta's eyes.

"Who do you like, you know, like like?" Atlanta asked.

"I like... I can't say." Archie blushed

"If you tell me, I'll tell you who I like." Atlanta said

"I like..." Archie began, "Kiki."

Atlanta was stunned and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, the moment when I say her, I knew that it would work out." Archie said

"Oh." Atlanta said

"Who do you like?" Archie asked

"I like..." Atlanta began

"We are here!" Herry called

"We will talk about this later." Archie said, Atlanta just nodded

Once when they reached their hidout, Atlanta wispered to Theresa, "I need to talk to you."

Atlanta ran upstair and Theresa followed

"What is it?" Theresa asked

"Archie..." Atlanta began

"Did you tell him that you like him?" Theresa asked

"Not exactly..." Atlanta began

"Oh what happened?" Theresa asked

"We were alone, I asked Archie who he liked and I would tell him who I like." Atlanta said

"What did he say?" Theresa asked

"Well first he asked me how he should ask a girl out and I told him, then he said I had beautiful eyes... then he said that he liked Kiki..." Atlanta sighed

"Kiki?" Theresa asked

"Yes... now I have to think of someone to say that I like!" Atlanta complained

"Did you say Kiki?" Theresa asked

"Yeah, why?" Atlanta asked

"She is the new school girl... there is something odd about her..." Theresa said

"You don't say... I thought you said that Archie liked ME not _Kiki_." Atlanta complained

"Well... we all did think that..." Theresa said

"What do you mean by all?" Atlanta asked

"Just Herry, Odie, Jay and Neil..." Theresa said slowly

"Even Neil knew it?" Atlanta wined

"It can't be that bad..." Theresa said

"HA! I wish..." Atlanta sighed

* * *

**Cronus's Lair**

"I'm back Cronus!" Kiki sang

"Well done..." Cronus said, "What did you do?"

"Just a little spell..." Kiki said

"Well done." Cronus smiled

"What about the other couple? You said 'two of each gender will fall in love.'..." Kiki asked

"Oh, I have plans for them..." Cronus said

"May I ask master... Who is the other couple?" Kiki asked

"Jay and Theresa." Cronus said simpily

"What are you going to do with them?" Kiki asked

"Just a little plain..." Cronus said simpily

* * *

Okay what do you think?

What happened Archie? What will Atlanta say? What is Cronus's plain for Jay and Theresa?

Read and find out!

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter!... again


	3. Who Shall I Say?

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for the review

and WhereDidYouGo for the Story Alert

Here is the next chapter

Sorry that I didn't update as quick, it was Sunday yesterday... and Sundays I am way busy

* * *

Atlanta walked to the balcony and thought, _what am I supposed to say? I can't say that I like him... can I? No I can't, he says he likes Kiki... ugh kiki, what is it with her? What did she do? Wait, what am I supposed to say? I can say Neil? No... that will be an obvious lie... Odie? No, he will know that will be a lie... Jay? NO! What am I thinking! Theresa likes Jay! That will be more obvious lie than saying that I like Neil!... Herry? Yes! That will work!_

"Atlanta?" Archie asked

"Oh hey Archie!" Atlanta greeted

"So, who do you like?" Archie asked

"I like Herry." Atlanta said

"Herry?" Archie asked

"Yeah... got a problem with that?" Atlanta asked

"No, no problem." Archie said

"Good." Atlanta said, _Yes he believed me!_

"Supper is ready!" Herry called out

"Coming!" Atlanta yelled

"Haha, no wounder why you always reply to Herry." Archie smirked

"Shut up..." Atlanta said

Archie and Atlanta walked down stairs and saw the two seats available, there was one next to Odie and Theresa, or one next to Neil and Herry. Atlanta was about to sit next to Theresa until Archie said, "You can sit next to Herry."

Atlanta as a bit confused then said, "Oh right... haha thanks."

During the whole time eating Archie would look at Atlanta and Herry. Then once or twice he would say something about Kiki.

When dinner was over Atlanta walked up to Theresa and said, "Girl talk now."

Theresa and Atlanta walked upstairs and walked into Theresa's room and Theresa asked, "What is it?"

"Archie asked who I liked..." Atlanta said

"Did you say that you like him?" Theresa asked

"Well, I was thinking of who I should say that I liked... and Archie walked to me once when I knew who I should say..." Atlanta started

"Yes, go on..." Theresa said

"And I say... Herry." Atlanta said slowly.

"Herry?" Theresa asked

"I thought about the others but, Neil would be an obvious lie, Odie too would be an obvious lie, Jay... lets say that Neil would be more believable... and that left Herry." Atlanta said

Theresa looked down and said, "You could have said a celebrate's name..."

"WHAT!" Atlanta yelled

"But you done the safe move and said Herry." Theresa said trying to calm Atlanta down

"Sure, sure..." Atlanta said

"It's time to get ready for bed." Theresa said

"Alright... now I won't be able to look at Herry the same way..." Atlanta sighed, Theresa just laughed

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Herry, I need to tell you something." Archie said once when Atlanta and Theresa left

"What is it?" Herry asked

Before Archie could say Odie asked, "Can we hear?"

"Sure why not." Archie said

"Okay, now what is it?" Herry asked

"I asked Atlanta who she liked yesterday, and she agreed but we left it for tomorrow, which is today, after school. I told her that I liked Kiki." Archie began and said Kiki lovely like, "She was about to tell me who she liked but we left it for when we were home. So she was on the balcony and I asked her who she likes... and she said that she liked..." Archie stopped for a breath

"She liked who?" Neil asked waiting for the answer

"Herry!" Archie yelled quietly

They heard some yell 'what.'

"What was that?" Jay asked

"Sounds like Atlanta." Archie said

"So Atlanta likes Herry!" Odie yelled quietly

Archie just nodded

"We better get ready for bed." Jay said then they all heard Atlanta and Theresa laugh

"What are they doing up there?" Odie asked

"No man knows and never will." Neil said

Archie left the guys and Herry said, "I so could have sworn that Atlanta liked Archie!"

"I know!" Odie said

"Well, maybe Theresa will know what this is all about." Jay said

"Yeah, you can ask her Jay." Neil said

Jay walked up stairs

"I hope that we have Jay and Theresa correct with them liking each other..." Odie said

"They do, I just know it!" Neil said

"That is what you said about Archie and Atlanta." Herry said

"Something is up... and I will get to the bottom of this." Neil said walking upstairs

* * *

**Cronus's Lair**

"Did it work! Did it work!" Kiki yelled

"Yes it did." Cronus said

"Now what is the rest of the plan master?" Kiki asked

"For now, I need you to keep Archie drooling over you." Cronus said

"Do you know how hard it was to have him start liking me!" Kiki yelled

"No, how hard?" Cronus asked

"It took me over ten bottles of water!" Kiki yelled

"Oh, why was that?" Cronus asked

"His love for Atlanta is so strong... that if the tenth water didn't work... no spell could harm him ever again." Kiki told Cronus

"We better get Jay and Theresa out of the road..." Cronus began, "Before it is too late..."

"Why do you say that master?" Kiki asked

"I can feel that it is getting closer for Jay to tell Theresa how he feels... Kiki I want you to do the same thing that you done to Archie to Jay." Cronus ordered

Kiki shook her head, "Sorry master, if I do that, Archie's spell would be over

"What can we do then!" Cronus grumbled

"We can do a spell of abuse..." Kiki suggested

"What do you mean by that?" Cronus asked

"I can make Jay tell Theresa how he feels but once when they go out, he can abuse Theresa... therefore they won't fall in love." Kiki suggested

"Perfect." Cronus smiled

* * *

**Back to the Young Heros Home**

"Theresa, is it true?" Jay asked

"Is what true?" Theresa asked

"That Atlanta likes Herry?" Jay asked

"No, she just said it to cover up the fact that she likes Archie." Theresa said

"Oh, well, good-night." Jay said

"Good-night!" Theresa yelled

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"We are going to be late for school!" Atlanta yelled

"Don't worry, we are heading off now." Herry said

"Cool." Atlanta said running to the truck.

Once when they made it to school they went to their seperate classes.

This time, Kiki was in Jay's class

"Hey Jay." Kiki greeted

"Oh, hey Kiki." Jay greeted back

"I got you a bottle of water." Kiki said

"Thanks..." Jay thanked and had a sip of water, just so he wouldn't disapoint Kiki, he felt something weird go in him but done nothing.

At the end of the class, Jay walked over to Theresa and asked, "Can I talk to you... in privet."

"Sure." Theresa agreed walking with Jay.

Once when no one was around Jay said, "I like you a lot Theresa."

"Really." Theresa managed to say

"Yes... Will you go out with me?" Jay asked

"Sure Jay!" Theresa wraped her arms around Jay's neck.

They then walked to their next classes and told the others the good news.

* * *

**The End of the Day at Cronus's Lair**

"How did it go?" Cronus asked

"Horiable!" Kiki yelled

"What happened?" Cronus asked

"Jay's love is too strong to ever hit her! Let alone abuse her!" Kiki yelled

"What!" Cronus yelled

"Now they are together... as a couple... but don't worry, I still have Archie drooling over me!" Kiki told Cronus

"Well it does say that before they do defect me, that TWO of each gender will fall in love... not one..." Conus said

* * *

Okay what do you think?

What eles will happen to Archie! What will Herry do to Atlanta now that he thinks that she likes him when really she likes Archie!

Read and find out!

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter! And you will find out!


	4. Save Archie

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for the review

and WhereDidYouGo for the review

Here is the next chapter

* * *

"So Archie, what happened to liking Atlanta?" Neil asked

"I met Kiki." Archie said simply

"Mhm..." Neil sounded

"Is that all?" Archie asked

"Yes, that is all... for now..." Neil said leaving Archie's bedroom

Neil stayed by the door when he heard Archie's PMR going off, he head Archie saying, "Hey Kiki."

Very faintly he heard Kiki say, "Archie, I need help with the homework, can you come and help?"

Archie replied, "Sure thing... there is a question I needed to ask you."

Neil knocked on Archie's door and Archie greeted, "What do you want?"

Neil said, "I think I left my mirror in your room." then walked right in Archie's room, he then stood near Archie's jacket and said, "Oh silly me, it is in my pocket!"

"Good for you... now leave." Archie said Neil walked out and headed to his room. "What did he want?" Archie asked himself then chucked on his jacket and walked down stairs and and yelled, "I'm leaving!"

"See you when you get back!" Atlanta yelled back

"Dinner will be ready soon." Herry wined

"I'll have tea when I'm back, okay." Archie said, Herry nodded and headed to the kitchen and Archie left the house.

Five minuets later Herry called out, "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Atlanta and Odie yelled back

"Coming!" Jay and Theresa called back

"I'm not having dinner!" Neil yelled

Everyone looked at each other weirdly then headed to the kitchen

* * *

**Neil's Room**

"Mhmm..." Neil said looking at his t.v. _I'm so glad that before Cronus killed my agent, that my agent told me to have a video bug to overhear people's conversations._

"Cause I'm free! Free forever..." Archie sang

"Man Archie is a bad singer." Neil said to himself.

"Dinner is ready!" Herry called out

"Coming!" Atlanta and Odie called back

"Coming!" Jay and Theresa yelled back

Sighing Neil called back, "I'm not having dinner!"

"Kiki! I'm here!" Archie yelled

"Well, hello Archie." Kiki said

"What homework trouble are you having?" Archie asked

"Just the homework of winning." An evil voice said

"What... I know that voice... CRONUS!" Archie and Neil both yelled

* * *

**In The Kitchen**

"This is lovely stew Athena." Theresa said

"Thank you Theresa, I will be out, I have some errand to run." Athena said, everyone nodded then she left

"I wounder why Neil didn't want dinner?" Herry asked

"I don't know... How about we play a game!" Odie asked

"Sure why not." Atlanta said, "What game?"

"20 questions." Odie said

"Lets play! Odie you can go first." Theresa said

"Okay..." Odie said

"Is it a person?" Jay asked

"Yes and no." Odie said

"CRONUS!" Neil yelled

"That is right... hey who said that?" Odie asked

"Neil!" Jay said as everyone ran to Neil's room.

"What is it Neil?" Atlanta asked

"Archie! Cronus! Kiki! Hurry!" Neil just yelled

"Calm down Neil, what happened?" Jay asked

Neil replayed the video of Archie and Cronus, once when it was finished Herry asked, "Wait, wait wait...How did you get a video of Archie?"

Neil rolled his eyes and said, "My agent told me to bug people when I think something odd is up."

"Lets go and save Archie!" Atlanta yelled

"Wait... have you bugged any of us?" Hery asked

"Maybe..." Neil said, "Hurry! Archie is in trouble

* * *

**On The Car Ride**

"Um, so... Atlanta..." Herry said

"Yeah?" Atlanta asked

"Um, so the word on the vine says that you like... me..." Herry said slowly

"WHAT!" Atlanta yelled

"Is it true?" Herry asked

"No, I just said that so Archie didn't know who I really like." Atlanta said

"Oh, and who do you like?" Herry asked

"I like... someone..." Atlanta said

"I knew something was off with that Kiki." Theresa said

"Wait... does that mean Archie wasn't really Archie?" Atlanta asked

"I'm afraid so." Theresa said

Quietly Jay asked Neil, "Have you ever bugged any of us?"

Neil looked at Jay and said, "How do you think I knew that Archie liked Atlanta and Atlanta liked Archie." Neil then chuckled and a reminder of a bugged video

"What is so funny?" Jay asked

"I'll show you later." Neil said

"We are here!" Herry yelled

"Lets save Archie!" Atlanta yelled

"Not so fast!" Kiki yelled

"Who are you and what have you done to Archie!" Atlanta yelled

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kiki smiled

Atlanta used her super speed and attacked Kiki, "Stop it!" Theresa yelled then used her powers to seperate Atlanta and Kiki. "Now what happened to Archie?"

"I'm never going to say." Kiki said

"Oh, we can make you talk." Herry said getting ready to fight

* * *

Okay what do you think?

What happened to Archie! What bugged video did Neil remember! Did Herry like Atlanta! What is going to happen!

Read and find out!

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter! And you will find out!


	5. Say What

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for the review

and WhereDidYouGo for the review

Here is the next chapter

* * *

"Please... I will tell you... just stop!" Kiki yelled, during the time the young hero's were making Kiki to talk, they were hugging Kiki.

"Who knew that hugs were Kiki's weakness?" Neil said

Herry then asked, "What happened to Archie?"

"I'll tell you..." Kiki sighed

"Well." Theresa said

"Cronus has him." Kiki said

"What is he doing to him!" Atlanta growled

"I don't know!" Kiki snapped at Atlanta

"You better know before I hug you!" Atlanta yelled

"No! I am serious! I. DON'T. KNOW!" Kiki yelled back, Kiki and Atlanta then had an eye competition. Kiki sighed and said, "All I know is that Cronus has some kind of plan."

"Let's go and save Archie!" Atlanta yelled

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Jay asked

"No... just that Cronus is expecting you from the front." Kiki said

"Lets go." Jay ordered

* * *

**Cronus's Lair**

"Well little Archillies. You are about to meet the end of your life." Cronus said

"Cronus my man, I though you were cool, but now..." Archie began, "You are so uncool."

"Oh?" Cronus asked

Archie shook his head in pitty, "Killing is so last season."

"Stop trying to hold-up time... your friends don't even know what you are up to. They will when you are gone." Cronus smiled

"Before you kill me, why did you put me under a spell?" Archie asked

"So it would be easier to kill you." Cronus said

"But, why. That can't be your only reason." Archie said

"Well, since you are going to die, may as well tell you." Cronus said

"Tell me what?" Archie asked

"The gods don't tell you everything." Cronus smirked

"What do you mean?" Archie asked

_'There will be seven young heros,_

_one from each decendant will stop _

_Cronus from destroying the world_

_But before they do, two of each gender_

_will fall in love_

_and together they stand_

_hand in hand_

_and will send Cronus back to ther underworld'_

"You mean, Jay and Theresa had to get together and Atlanta and someone else?" Archie asked

"Jay and Theresa, Atlanta and you." Cronus said

Archie blushed a little and said, "What about Herry? You know, Atlanta and Herry?"

"What!" Cronus yelled

Archie smirked and said, "You do know that Atlanta likes Herry, not me."

Cronus growled and then laughed, "What is so funny?" Archie asked

"You are dumber than you look." Cronus laughed, Archie gave a confused look then Cronus said, "Well, if you do escape, which you won't, ask Neil for the video of Theresa and Atlanta talking... both of them."

"Stop right there Cronus!" Jay yelled

"Why, young Jason. What a pleasure for you to be here." Cronus said

"Let Archie go!" Atlanta yelled

"Well, it was nice seeing you, do come again... how about on the 12th of never." Cronus said

"We will, until you go back to your prison." Jay said

Just like that, Cronus left through the black hole and went to his new hidout.

"Archie are you okay?" Atlanta asked running to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Archie said

"Let's go home." Atlanta said

* * *

**In Neil's Room**

"Um, Neil." Archie said

"Yeah Archie?" Neil asked

"Can I see the convosation with Atlanta and Theresa talking?" Archie asked

"Yeah sure." Neil said handing Archie two video's

"One question... How many video's do you have?" Archie asked

"Many that you may or may not find out about." Neil smirked

Archie walked into his room and watched the video's with Atlanta and Theresa. Once when the second one was finished, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Archie said

"How did you know about the video's?" Neil asked

"Cronus told me." Archie said

"Oh." Neil said

"I need to tell Atlanta something." Archie said

"You go and tell her that you like her." Neil said.

"How did you know?" Archie asked

"Lucky guess." Neil said

Archie made his way to Atlanta's room. Archie knocked on the door and heard Atlanta sing, "Come in!"

Archie opened the door and said, "Um, Atlanta?"

"Oh hey Archie!" Atlanta said

"You know when we were talking about who we like... well I lied..." Archie said

"I know, you were under a spell." Atlanta said

"Right... so who do you really like?" Archie asked

"Why?" Atlanta asked

"I like you... a lot." Archie said

"I like you too Archie." Atlanta smirked

"Really." Archie said

"Yes, really." Atlanta said then kissed him on the cheek, "Now, good - night."

"Good night." Archie said heading to his room.

* * *

Okay what do you think?

Just so you know, this is not the end... I have another idea, for this story... hop you enjoy it...

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter! And you will find out!


	6. Wait, What?

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for the review

and WhereDidYouGo for the review

Sorry for not updating... I was sick in bed with a head cold with his best friend fever... it sucked... So here is the next chapter

* * *

**Cronus's New Lair**

"How dare those bratz destroy my plans. I was so close to winning, I could smell it." Cronus growled, "Now there are two couples, which mean I am more likely to lose." Cronus chanted on. "What could I ever do..."

Cronus watched some of his past defeats and still didn't know what to do. He knew there was something... but what...

Cronus kept on walking back and forth, then a plan hit him, "Of cause, how could I have been so dumb." then walked out of his lair to start his new, evil plan. Not knowing the out come...

* * *

**That You Hero's Home**

"Well, everything is back to normal." Herry said cheerfully.

"And not a time too soon." Archie cheered

"We should celebrate." Theresa suggested

"What a wounderful idea." Jay agreed

"Yeah." Atlanta sounded

Archie looked at Atlanta and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Atlanta looked at Archie with eyes saying 'not-right-now-but-later.' Archie nodded in response.

When everyone left except for Archie and Atlanta, Archie asked Atlanta, "So..."

"So what?" Atlanta asked

"So why were you not so... you?" Archie asked

"I don't know what you mean." Atlanta defended

"Atlanta..." Archie began with a deep voice

"Alright..." Atlanta sighed, "You see... in my childhood... I always thought I was... adopted..."

"That isn't so bad." Archie said

"But my parents always said that I was their child..." Atlanta said, "But not long ago, I found out I was adopted..."

"So, who are your real parents?" Archie asked

"I don't know..." Atlanta admited, "But if I find out, I don't know if I would live with them..."

"Whatever you do, we have your back." Archie said

"We are back!" Herry yelled

"We are watching... Just My Luck." Theresa said

"Cool." Atlanta said sitting down to watch the movie.

Half way through the movie, Odie's PMR went off, "Cronus!" Hermes yelled

"Where is he?" Odie asked

"He is in the house!" Hermes yelled

"That he is right." Theresa said pointing to the doorway... to find Cronus.

"Hello there children." Cronus said

"What do you want?" Herry asked ready to fight

"To collect my child." Cronus said simply

"And that is..." Neil said

"Me?" Atlanta asked

"Yes, that is right, Atlanta is my daughter." Cronus said

Everyone gasped, Atlanta hissed, "Why do you want now... out of all times."

"I thought you where better off with normal people... I was wrong." Cronus said

Atlanta thought about it and said, "I will leave with you." Everyone looked at her and she said, "Sorry..."

"But Atlanta..." Theresa said

"I'm sorry..." Atlanta said walking to her room to collect some of her items.

Once when Atlanta was back she said her good-byes. She looked at Theresa in a weird way and then left with Cronus.

"That can't be..." Archie said

"Something is up..." Theresa said heading up stairs

"Why did she leave?" Herry asked

"I don't know..." Jay said still stunned

"Um... guys!" Theresa's voice yelled

"Theresa! What's wrong?" Jay yelled

"Atlanta left a note." Theresa said

Everyone looked at the note and gasped

* * *

Okay what do you think?

What does the note say... is it important... is Cronus really Atlanta's father... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

If I get at least one review, I will do the next chapter! And you will find out!


	7. Is Everything What It Seems?

Thank you HoneyGoddess57 for the review

Kiwi ingenuity for the review

and WhereDidYouGo for the review

Sorry for not updating, I have been looking after a gallery... IT IS SOOOO BORING! I havent had a customer for 8 days! It takes up a lot of my time... so here is this chapter... hope this helps for not updating...

* * *

**Cronus's New Lair**

Atlanta walked out of the dark hole, "Welcome to your new home." Cronus said

"So, where do I sleep?" Atlanta asked

"Well, there is a room over here." Cronus said leading Atlanat to her new room. It was all black, then Cronus clapped his hands and lights turned on. Her room had a king sized bed, with a gold bed head. A bed table on both sides made with gold too. A blue, fluffly, round, little mat in the middle of the room. A closet and tall boy was made of gold too.

"Wow." Atlanta sounded

"Enjoy your room." Cronus said leaving her room. But not matter what was in Atlanta's new room, she couldn't help but think of Archie...

"What did I do?" Atlanta sighed to herself.

**At School**

"I wounder why Atlanta left with Cronus... seriously Cronus!" Neil yelled

"Chill Neil, you were with Cronus when you first met him." Herry said

"Yeah but I had no idea... and Cronus said that he was Atlanta's father... get real!" Neil yelled

"Neil, you have been yelling about this for..." Theresa began looking at the clock, "half an hour... if you keep on yelling everyone will get suspisious."

"Fine..." Neil sighed.

Jay joined Herry, Neil and Theresa and asked, "Hey, how come everyone is asking me why Neil is yelling about Atlanta and Cronus... and Cronus being Atlanta's dad?"

"Neil is in denial with Cronus being Atlanta's father." Theresa sighed

"Yeah... he was going off for half an hour." Herry said

"Imagine how Archie is taking this..." Jay said

"He must be devistated." Theresa said sadly

"Hey guys." Archie said happily

"Ummm, hi Archie..." Herry said confused

"Are you okay Archie?" Theresa asked

"Better then I was before." Archie smiled

"I need to talk to you... in privet." Theresa said

"Okay." Archie said

Once when no one could hear them, Theresa said, "You can talk to me."

"About what?" Archie asked

"About Atlanta." Theresa said

"I don't know what your talking about." Archie said

"Fine, just talk when your ready." Theresa said and started walking away

"Wait Theresa!" Archie yelled

"Yes Archie..." Theresa said

"I just can't believe that Atlanta left." Archie sighed

"None of us can, but it is okay... she might come back." Theresa comforted

"But what if she doesn't..." Archie said

"She will, she has to, we need to defeat Cronus somehow." Theresa said

"Your right..." Archie said.

Theresa smiled and said, "Let's go back."

"Alright... and Theresa..." Archie said

"Yes Archie..." Theresa said

"Thank you." Archie said

* * *

**Cronus's Lair**

"Atlanta!" Cronus yelled

"Yes dad." Atlanta said

"We need to destr... I mean... defeat the other heros..." Cronus said

Atlanta looked at Cronus weirdly then said, "You know what, I'm having second thoughts about being here... I want to go back."

"Back where... do you know how you made everyone feel?" Cronus said

"I wanna go home!" Atlanta rebeled

"You are home!" Cronus yelled back

"No I'm not!" Atlanta yelled, then Cronus done something that Atlanta never thought that would happen...

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

"Where is Odie?" Theresa asked

"Yeah... where _is_ Odie... he wasn't at school today... that's not like him..." Herry said

"He said that he is checking about Atlanta's past." Jay said

"Oh..." Neil sounded

"I'm back! Did you know that I was gone?" Odie joked

"Oh, I thought you where here." Archie teased

"Haha very funny." Odie said, "I guess you don't want to know what I have."

"Oh, what do you have?" Archie asked

"Well I would tell you... but... you said that mean joke." Odie acted being sad

"Oh Romeo, please forgive me." Archie said sarcasticly

"Well..." Odie said

"If you don't tell me... you will be the first person in the world to lose his IQ points." Archie threatened

"Well since you put it like that..." Odie said handing Archie the sheets of paper

Archie read the papers and gasped

"What is it?" Theresa asked

"Look!" Archie said handing Theresa the papers

"Atlanta is in fact not adopted." Theresa said

"Look at the prophecy... did anyone here ever hear or read this prophecy?" Odie asked

Theresa then read out the prophecy,

"There will be seven young heros,

one from each decendant will stop

Cronus from destroying the world

But before they do, two of each gender

will fall in love

and together they stand

hand in hand

and will send Cronus back to ther underworld."

"I didn't hear this prophecy." Jay said

"We have one couple... the other one must be Archie and Atlanta."

"But seeing that Atlanta isn't with us, we can't defeat Cronus." Theresa said

"We must get Atlanta back." Archie said

"But she made up her mind... you know Atlanta, when Atlanta makes up her mind, she won't change it." Theresa said

* * *

**At Cronus's Lair**

Atlanta was crying in her room. What Cronus done to her played back in her mind, over and over...

Flashback

_"No I'm not!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Stop yelling or else!" Cronus yelled_

_"Or what!" Atlanta yelled_

_Cronus then lifted his hand and slapped her across her face. Atlanta's eyes widened then she tried to run away but Cronus had a tough grip on her wrist and pulled her to him. He glared at her and with his other hand her slapped her some more_

_After twenty minutes Cronus hissed, "Make that a leason."_

End or Flashback

Atlanta then wished that she was home... With Archie... "Archie..." Atlanta said outloud, "save me."

"Atlanta!" Cronus yelled. Atlanta gulped...

"Hurry Archie." Atlanta said knowing that Archie can't really hear her.

* * *

**Archie's Room**

"Archie..." a voice said. Archie looked around, the voice was fimilar...

"Atlanta?" Archie asked

"Save me." the voice said again

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Archie said

"Archie, are you okay?" Odie asked

"I just heard Atlanta." Archie explained

"Archie! come here quick!" Theresa yelled

Archie and Odie both ran down the stairs, Odie asked, "What is it Theresa?"

"Watch this!" Theresa said

**What Theresa is showing**

"Atlanta!" Cronus yelled

Atlanta gulped, "Coming!"

"Now!" Cronus growled, Atlanta used her super speed to go to Cronus

"Yes papa." Atlanta said

"On second thought, just call me 'pa' it sounds better." Cronus said

"Okay... pa." Atlanta said

"Now, put on your bikini." Cronus ordered

Atlanta nodded and put on her one piece and ran back to Cronus, "What now pa?"

Cronus then started to abuse Atlanta.

**The end**

"We have to save her!" Archie yelled

"Let's go!" Herry said running to his truck.

* * *

Okay what do you think?

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I just done this in a rush...


	8. Where Are They?

Hey sorry for the long wait, but this is the next chapter! enjoy

* * *

**At Cronus's Lair**

"Pa, please, dad's don't do this!" Atlanta yelped

"Oh be quiet with that, I'm not really your dad. It was just so I could-" Cronus was cut off.

"You are not my dad!" Atlanta yelled

Cronus laughed and nodded his head, Atlanta growled and was about to attack when she heard, "Atlanta!"

"Archie?" Atlanta asked looking at the dark entrace.

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled as he saw Atlanta

"Archie!" Atlanta cried with joy

"Atlanta, leave this place, I know what is happening to you!" Archie begged

"I'm getting sick of this little reunion..." Cronus mumbled

Atlanta looked at Cronus and told him, "It's over now." she smiled and faced Archie, "I'm going with Archie."

Cronus frowned and growled, "As you wish." then smirked. Archie rose an eyebrow and looked at Atlanta whom was started to run to him, but Cronus added, "But for two years-"

"Yeah right." Atlanta said and ran her way to Archie and they both ran out. Once when they were out side, Atlanta asked, "Where are the others?"

"I'll tell you the story when you're home..." Archie mumbled

Atlanta stopped in her tracks and asked, "Tell me now."

Archie opened his mouth but closed it again then told her, "Lets say that it may brake you..."

Atlanta rolled up top to show her stomache and pointed to a freash burse and said, "I have been through worst."

Archie bit his lip and mumbled, "Fine..."

**Before Archie's Rescue**

"We have to save her!" Archie yelled

"Let's go!" Herry said running to his truck.

Once when everyone was in Herry's truck, Theresa was pulled into a vision. "Archie, run now!"

"What, why?" Archie asked

"No time to ask, just run and save Atlanta... we will be fine..." Theresa said with pleading eyes

"But what if-" Archie asked but Theresa cut him off.

"Just go, there is no time to lose, you won't need us!" Theresa begged Archie then looked at Jay to make him go.

Jay looked at Theresa then looked at Archie and told him, "Go, Theresa knows what is best."

Archie was about to say something but Theresa told Archie, "Go now, there isn't much time left!" Archie then ran off.

**Back To Archie And Atlanta**

"What did she see?" Atlanta questioned

"I honestly don't know..." Archie said

Once when they made it to the Brownstone, they both walked in, "Theresa!" Atlanta yelled

"Jay! Herry! Odie!" Archie yelled

"Neil!" Atlanta yelped

"What happened to them?" Archie mumbled

"I don't know... maybe they will come back tomorrow?" Atlanta asked

"Yeah... maybe..." Archie mumbled again

The next day Jay, Theresa, Neil, Herry and Odie still havn't arrived

"They could have arrived but needed to leave..." Archie said

"Lets check the fridge... Herry would have eat some food when he arrived." Atlanta said, Archie opened the fridge and not a food had been touched, "Maybe... he wan't hungry?"

"We are talking about Herry." Archie said, Atlanta had to admit that he was right.

"What happened to them..." Atlanta paniced

"Let's ask Hera." Archie reasoned

At New Olympia Atlanta and Archie walked in and headed to Hera, "Hera, where are the others?" Atlanta yelled

"I'm afraid they have disappeared." Hera said

"What?" both Archie and Atlanta yelled

"I'm afraid that once when you left Archie, they disappeared." Hera said

"That must be why Theresa told me to leave..." Archie mumbled

"What do you mean Archie?" Hera asked

"Well, when we went to save Atlanta, Theresa had a vision and told me to leave, she didn't tell me what she saw." Archie informed

"This could be bad... we must find Persephone, she might know about Theresa's vision." Hera explained

"Hopefully..." Atlanta added

* * *

And that is that chapter... what happened to the others, are they safe and will Persephone know about Theresa's vision?

Read and find out! RxR!


	9. Secrets Revealed!

This is like, my longest story... cooooolll!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT DAYxX**

"Persephone!" Hera called

"Yes miss Hera?" questioned Persephone

"Did you have any visions lately? About Jay, Theresa, Herry, Odie and Neil?" Hera asked

Persephone's face fell, "I was hoping it was just a dream..."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked

"Well, I didn't see them altogether, it was more like separate visions. One for each one." Persephone informed

"Care to explain them?" Hera asked

"Well... as you wish." Persephone began, "Before the vision went it separate ways, I saw that Archie leave."

"That is when he went to save me." Atlanta informed

**XxTHE VISIONxX**

"What did you see Theresa?" Jay asked

"I saw that." Theresa said pointing to a beast

"What is it?" Herry asked

"I don't know..." Jay said

Once when the beast came, it was two times bigger than Herry's truck. It had eyes like an eagle, face of a lion, body of a cheatah and a tail of a snake but with a spiders head.

"How do we stop that?" Odie asked

"We can't." Theresa said calmly

Everyone looked at her with confused looks, "What do you mean?" Neil asked still looking at the beast

"If we touch it, we die, if we look at it in the eyes for more than ten seconds, we lose memory and if it sees us... I don't know what will happen." Theresa said

"So, what do we do?" Odie asked

"We wait." Theresa said

The beast then looked at the truck and saw the young hero's.

**XxTHE ENDxX**

"That wound explain why Theresa told me to leave." Archie said

"Now what happened to them?" Hera asked

Sighing, Persephone told them the rest.

**XxJAY'S PARTxX**

"What happened?" Jay asked himself opening is eyes, "Why is my voice so different?"

"Jay sweetie!" A voice that sounded similar talked

"Mum?" Jay asked

"Jay, it's your birthday today!" he mum yelled, "You are now officially ten!"

That was when Jay jumped out of his bed and looked in the mirror. He saw his seventeen year old body, but when he looked at his body, he saw a ten year old. "Oh no..."

Jay's mum then yelled, "Get changed then come downstairs and open your presents!"

"Sure!" Jay yelled back still stoked

**XxTHERESA'S PARTxX**

"Aw, my head." Theresa said

"You fell asleep again." Theresa's mother whispered in her ear

"Mum?" Theresa asked

"Yes sweetie?" Theresa's mother asked

"I need to go to the toilet." Theresa said

"Okay, go on then." she told Theresa

Theresa ran to the bathroom and made it to the door. She then noticed that the handle was a bit smaller than her. "Oh no..." she then ran down to her mum and asked, "Mum, how old am I?"

"Why, you are nine, ten in three months." Her mother informed

"I'm home!" Theresa's father yelled

"Sweetie, welcome home." Theresa's mother greeted

"It's good to be home." said Theresa's father

**XxHERRY'S PARTxX**

"Aw, my head." Herry said

"I hate you!" a voice yelled

"Not as much as I hate you!" another voice yelled

"Boy's you are brothers, that are eighteen, behave yourselves!" a voice that sounded like his mother

"Mum?" Herry mumbled opening his eyes.

There he saw his two older brothers fighting, from his memory, they would always fight

"Go to your room!" his mother yelled at his brothers

"Mum!" Herry yelled

But his mother ignored him, he then remembered that he was the forgotten child

Herry then headed to the kitchen, food was the only thing that he knew that knew he was there.

**XxNEIL'S PARTxX**

"Niel!" an angry voice yelled

"It's Neil!" Neil yelled back, at first he thought it was Jay, but then he realised that his voice was different... it was his father

"Did you just back chat me? And since when did you change your name?" his father asked

"Sorry... I thought you were someone else..." Neil mumbled

"Now, Niel, you know what you need to do." His father yelled

"But it is wrong!" Neil yelled, his father wanted him to steal from the photograph store.

"Niel, you back chatted me two times, time for some whopping." His father growled

There Neil relived his worst time in life... living with his father...

**XxODIE'S PARTxX**

"Why does my head hurt?" Odie asked then jumped when he heard his voice, "Who was that?" then he realised it was him, "Weird..." then he looked at his mirror then saw himself that he knew then looked at his body and saw his 8 year old self. Then his mum walked in.

"Now Odie, remember, don't answer the phone or open the doors, we do the work." Odie's mother said

"Why is that mum?" asked Odie

Sighing, Odie's mother told him about his neighbours being racist and they don't know what they will do.

"Okay, mum." Odie smiled, "I love you." he added

"Thank you honey." She similed and walked off.

Five minuets later there was a knock on the door. Odie was about to open it but then remembered what his mother said. But the person knocked down the door and death eyed Odie, "How dare you live here." then walked over to Odie and slapped him across the cheek. "Make that a lesson."

Odie then ran to his room and cried. He then remembered about his past as a child...

**XxTHE ENDxX**

"How do we stop it?" Atlanta asked

"I don't know..." Hera said

"We will find a way..." Archie said

"Do you know where they are?" Atlanta asked

"Well, I think that they are in the present day but in the memory of them as children..." Persephone informed

"That will do... but where do they live?" Archie asked

"Trust your special skills." Hera said

Once when Archie and Atlanta left Archie began to talk, "Well, at least we kinda know about their childhood."

"But not Jay or Theresa's." Atlanta said

"I wounder what their lives are like..." Archie wondered

"Well, we are going to find out." Atlanta said

* * *

That is that Chapter. Just so you know, Jay's childhood is in the next chapter and Theresa's the next. And just in case I didn't make myself clear, Herry was a child that was always forgotten and he had to look after himself, Neil lived with an abusive father, that is why he changed his name, and Odie lived in a racist neighbourhood but doesn't tell his mother about anything that happens.

Enjoy

Please read and review!


	10. Jay's Childhood

This is like, my longest story... cooooolll!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT DAYxX**

Jay changed his clothes and ran down stairs, "Done!" he yelled _I have to pretend I am ten or I might change history... I wish Theresa was here..._

"Jay, honey, open them up." His mother encouraged him

"Yay?" he more so asked than sounded, but his mum didn't pick up on it.

Jay opened up a random present, "Yay, 'how to tame your dragon'..." _I thought that movie has just been relased... maybe I am still in the present day..._

"I knew you would like it." his father smiled

"Time for school." Jay's mother informed

"Remember, a child with good grades is a perfect child." his father told him

_I forgot... mum and dad expected me to have the perfect grads... I had to study 24/7 just so they could be happy..._ Jay thought

At his school, Jay then remembered about his life in school... "Dork!" a kid yelled

Jay just took that shot and continued walking, "Freak!" another kid yelled

_Don't lose control... I didn't do that as a kid... did I? Why did I force myself to forget about my childhood... I wish that Theresa was here... she would have helped me like I would have helped her..._ Jay thought

Jay made it to his locker and took out his math books. "Loser!" yet another kid yelled

Sighing Jay walked to his math class, half way there a kid yelled, "Geek!"

_They tell me that when I am fighting Cronus... I wounder who will pick on who then._ Jay thought.

Class began and the teacher asked, "Now, what is sixty plus fifty-eight minus thirty point nine equal?"

"Why not ask Geek miss?" A student asked

"Jay..." the teacher asked him

_What kind of teacher is she? A kid called me a geek and she won't stand up for me... that is absurd._ Jay thought, but he sighed and answered the question

When school was over Jay walked home. And of cause the kids still made fun of him...

Jay finally made his way home, there he saw his parent looking sad, "Whats wrong?" he asked

"Jay, do you have any friends?" his mother asked

Jay was about to tell them about Theresa, Atlanta, Archie, Herry, Odie and Niel then remembered that they are not his friends yet, "Not yet, but believe me, I will and they will be the best." Jay informed

"Jay, tomorrow, we want you to make one new friend." his father told him

"But-" Jay began

"No buts, you are going to make one new friend, if not, you will be grounded." His father ordered

Jay just nodded and headed to his room...

The next day Jay headed to school

"Jay!" yelled a voice that sounded familiar

"Archie?" I asked

"Good thing we found you!" Atanta yelled

"Heehee, you look so cute as a kid." Archie giggled

"I wounder what you look like." Jay hissed

"Why did you snap like that?" Atlanta asked

"Mega loser!" a kid yelled, "Do you have them two people to help you? Good Luck Freak!"

"Does that give you any idea?" I snapped

Atlanta then frowned, "Who is he?"

"I can't remember, I make myself forget about my childhood..." Jay sighed

"What are your perents like?" Archie asked

"Well, they kind of expect me to be perfect at everything... oh and they want me to make a new friend today or otherwise I will be grounded." Jay snapped

"Didn't you have any firends?" Atlanta asked

"Nope." Jay said simply

"When did they tell you to do this?" Archie asked

"Last night..." Jay mumbled

"That is absurd!" Atlanta hissed

"We better go..." Archie said

So Atlanta and Archie found Jay... just four more to go...

"Who are we finding?" Jay asked, "Watch out for that car!"

"Theresa hopefully..." Atlanta said, "I wounder how her childhood was like?"

"It seems perfect to me..." Archie mumbled

* * *

That is Jay's childhood... sad...

Please read and review!


	11. Theresa's Childhood

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT NIGHTxX**

It was a rainy night, little Theresa was in her room, over hearing what her parents where talking about

"You spent ten thousand dollars for a top?" Her father yelled

"Well that is better then ten thousand dollars for a pen!" her mother yelled back

"I think I preferred it when you stole stuff! But I had to stop that so Theresa wouldn't have a bad role model!" her father yelled

"You know what! I have been stealing! With Theresa!" Her mother yelled

"Mum, dad?" Theresa asked in a small voice

"See what you done? You woke her up!" Theresa's father yelled

"Are you blaming this on me?" her mother yelled, "Well, if I am such a bad parent we may as well get a divorce!"

"Fine!" her father yelled

"Fine!" Theresa's mother yelled back then stormed out

Theresa looked at her dad, he had the saddest face that she has ever seen. Theresa's eyes began to water... _Oh no... please don't let me relive this life..._

"Go to your room." her father growled

Theresa ran to her room and began to cry, she remembered what was coming next.

The next day Theresa walked to the kitchen and saw her mum and dad acting like nothing ever happened

"Theresa." Theresa's mother said in a firm voice

"Your mother and I are going to have a divore. This means that you will live in two houses." her father informed

"What?" Theresa asked

Sighing, Theresa's mother talked, "We are going to have a divorce, we can't live with each other..."

Theresa's eyes began to swirl, _Why, why are they getting a divorce... was it really my fault? No! Mum and dad told me..._

"Now Theresa, it isn't your fault." her father finished for her,

"I am going to find my own place, I'll see you later..." her mother said leaving the house

_And this isn't the worst part..._ Theresa thought

"Come on Theresa, it's time to go to school." Theresa's father told her

Theresa just nodded her head and headed to her room

**XxTHAT AFTERNOONxX**

"Okay, so I believe this is Theresa's hometown." Jay mumbled

"Aw, what a cute child! You know, I haven't seen you guys before... are you locals?" A women asked

"Um, no... we are just... on a..." Archie said trying to come up with something

"Holiday." Atlanta finished

"Are you guys too young to be parents?" the women asked

"Ummm, we are older then we look..." Atlanta informed

"Oh, well, you should come by my home sometime. My daughter is such a people person!" the women yelled cheerfully

"Ummm, thanks." Archie said

The women walked away and headed into a clothes store. "That was odd." Atlanta said

"We need to find Theresa... now..." Jay began but was cut off when sirens went off. "What is that?" he asked

There they saw that the same store that the women walked in had been shot in the head. They all gasped

**XxTHAT NIGHTxX**

"Theresa! I have some bad news!" Theresa's father yelled

_Here it comes.._ Theresa thought

"Your mother was shot and died..." her father informed

Theresa began to cry...

That very next day there was a funeral, Theresa was at the front handing out some sheets of paper about the funeral. Then she saw Atlanta.

"Atlanta?" Theresa asked herself, "Atlanta!" Theresa yelled

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked out-loud

Theresa then saw Archie followed by Jay. "What are you doing here?" Archie asked as he saw that she was wearing a black dress in front of a funeral home

Theresa's face then fell and she said, "It's a long story..."

"We have time." Jay said

Theresa then looked up and said, "Well it happened like this, mum and dad would fight a lot and then one day they decided to get a divorce. Then mum was murdered in her favourite clothes store..."

"You mean, your childhood wasn't all that perfect?" Archie asked scratching the back of his head. Theresa shook her head and Archie spoke, "I'm sorry..."

Theresa smiled, "It's okay, you didn't know." she then asked, "Wait... what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you are kids again but in the present day." Atlanta said

"Well then... what do we do now?" Theresa asked

"We find the others. Just Herry, Neil and Odie." Archie informed

"Lets go!" Theresa yelled

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Jay asked

"No need... about this time I ran away... I couldn't handle all of this." Theresa smiled

"You amaze me every day..." Jay blurred out "So, how do you think Herry's childhood was like?" Jay asked as they headed to Herry's truck

"Well, he is sweet... so I guess close to perfect..." Theresa said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Atlanta said waiting for Archie to start the car.

* * *

And that is Theresa's childhood done... pretty sad...

Herry's full childhood next!

Oh and we will find out about Archie and Atlanta's childhood... but that is chapters away!

So read and review!


	12. Herry's Childhood

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT NIGHTxX**

"And time for, 'Hercules and the lion!' enjoy kids!" The tv sounded, Herry was sitting in front of the television eyes close, _Man, I love this show! Wait... I liked my ancestor before I knew he WAS my ancestor... cool! _Herry thought

"Who left the television on?" his mother yelled

"Not me!" yelled on of his brothers

"No it was you!" the other one yelled

His mother turned it off, sighing, Herry walked outside of his house. And had a walked out of the house, _How could I have lived here and not die! _Herry then jumped on the fence and started walking to a tree... _Hey, this seems familiar... oh yes, that is when the giants tried to kill me or whatever..._Herry then climbed the tree and collected an apple, _I wounder how the others are? Ha, they are probably having fun..._

**XxMEANWHILE...xX**

"Where are we!" Atlanta yelled

"I don't know... but people are crazy drivers..." Archie mumbled driving the car, "Watch out next time!"

"This can be bad..." Theresa mumbled

Meanwhile Jay is holding on the car for his dear life

"There is the turn!" Atlanta yelled

"No need to shout..." Archie mumbled

"Sorry." Atlanta said

Archie took the turn and spoke, "This might just be me... but I don't think Herry lived in an ally..."

"Oh sorry... the map was on a right angle... okay... the turn was..." Atlanta stopped

"Where?" Archie asked

"Three towns away..." Atlanta mumbled

"Do we really need to go back to... _them_?" Theresa asked horrified

"I'm afraid so..." Jay said gripping onto the arm holder and closed his eyes, Theresa saw this and did the same

"Here we go... again..." Archie mumbled...

**XxHERRY'S PARTxX**

"Who's car is that?" Herry asked looking far...

"Mum! Granny is coming!" his brother yelled

"Granny! The only time when my family knew I _was_here..." Herryyelled with delight

"Herry sweetie, come inside." his mother told him kindly, _sure... NOW I'm alive..._

"Sure mum!" I yelled back

Once when Granny arrived she had gifts. _I remember this now..._

"Herry!" Granny yelled cheerfully

"Granny!" Herry yelled running to her

Granny than asked, "Have they noticed you yet?"

"Nope..." Herry said _Oh yeah! Thats right, I told Granny!_

"That's it! Your coming home with me!" Granny yelled, "We will go down town and get a new lot of everything."

So Herryjumped into Granny's truck and they both drove off.

**XxTHE OTHERSxX**

"Are we in the right place?" Archie asked

"Yes." Atlanta replied nodding her head

"Now, where do we go..." Jay asked

Theresa then was pulled into a vision, "He is with his granny, shopping."

"The shopping we shall do." Atlanta said

When they made it to the stores a couple walked up to them, "How amazing, you have two kids and look so young! How do you do it?" the girl asked

"Umm... we are not together..." Atlanta said

"Oh..." The guy mumbled

"Just kidding! We..." Atlanta began, "are..." she then put her arm around Archie, "in love..."

"I was about to say... so how do you look so young..." the guy asked

"Yeah... eat a lot of vegies..." Archie said walking away

"Again... really? Why do they think we are a couple... does it look we have children..." Atlanta mumbled

Theresa coughed a couple of times and Atlanta laughed, Theresa then pointed, "There!"

Everyone then saw Herry, "Herry!" they all cried

Herry looked up and smiled, "Guys!" and then ran to them

"Three down, two to go..." Archie mumbled

"Is that Jay?" Herry asked

"Yes..." Jay mumbled

"Come on guys! Hope in the truck! You have no idea how many people come by just to pick up kids these days..." Atlanta yelled

"We have candy!" Archie yelled

"Haha very funny..." Theresa mumbled walking to the truck not seeing all of the horrified looks from everyone

During the ride to finding Neil, Theresa, Jay and Herry talked about their childhood. "Man, we all decided to forget about our childhood..." Herry said

"I'm sorry about your childhood... it sounds harsh. It was a good thing that your granny saved you." Jay said

"It's alright, we all had it hard." Herry smiled

"I wounder if our ancestors suffered the same things..." Theresa wondered

"Odie, here we come..." Archie said

* * *

Herry's childhood is done... Odie is next!

RXR!

Hey guys! WOW! MY FIRST AN! Anywho... Just so you know, it may take me a while to upload the next chapter cause today was my 15th birthday... IT WAS AWESOME! but tomorrow I will be too jam packed to hope on... then the next day will my party... I know, 'Why are you so happy about today when it was your party two days later...' well here is the answer, my friend and I went to hungry jacks, and ran in the rain, jumped in the rain and also jumped in puddles and a lot of other stuff... so here is me saying, SEE YOU WHEN IM BACK!

OH AND with my presents, I got 2 cds and I sooooooo wanna do a songfic later! whhhhhoooooooopppppppp! but that is later... SEE YOU GUYS LATER! again...

So read and review!


	13. Odie's Childhood

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT NIGHTxX**

"Okay so if someone enters the house the door will open and that will cause the string to bend which will cause the brick to fall and that will cause the plastic cup to brake which will cause the cage to fall down..." Odie spoke

The door then had a knock... _time for action..._

"Odie, it's me!" his mother yelled

"Oh oh... ummm Hang on mum!" Odie yelled

Odie then collected the gear and put them in his room then he opened the front door... frontwards... _darn it! I forgot the door opened going outside!_

"Odie, I forgot my pen... found it!" his mother talked, "Now, dad will be home soon."

"Yes mum." Odie said

"See you later!" his mum walked out.

"Okay... new plan..." Odie said going through a new plan... "I wounder how the others are..."

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"If anyone asks me if I'm a parent they are so dead!" Atlanta yelled

"It's okay Atlanta... it's not like they mean any harm..." Archie spoke

"He is close!" Theresa informed

They all jumped out of the car, "Oh my! What wonderful children!" a women yelled touching Theresa's cheek

"Thank you." Theresa said

"Thanks." Atlanta said

"What adoption did you use... my friend wants to have kids but can't." the women asked

"What? You don't think they are ours!" Atlanta yelled

"No... you don't look like the kind of girl who can have children." the women stated

Atlanta looked at Archie and Archie spoke, "They are our kids... all three. They are ours, no adoption."

"Oh.., my bad..." the women said walking off

"Yeah your bad!" Atlanta growled

"What happened to you not wanting to be a parent?" Archie laughed

"Shut up..." Atlanta mumbled

"Were do we go?" Jay asked

"Left!" Theresa said pointing left.

"Left, here we come!" Herry joked

**XxMEAHWHILExX**

"Okay... when the door is pulled, that will pull the string which will make the scissors cut the other string which will cause the cage to fall..." Odie talked

"Odie!" his father yelled

"Oh come on!" Odie yelled at himself collecting his gear

Once when Odie finished putting his gear away, he opened the door, "Good boy." his father praised

Odie smiled but inside he was freaking out with out the cage... _what if they come... what if they hurt dad? or mum?_

"Odie, time for lunch!" his father yelled

"Yeah!" Odie replied, "Man that sounds different without Herry..." Odie spoke to himself.

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Here we are!" Theresa said pointing to a house

"Here we go..." Herry said

They all walked to the door and knocked on the door, there was no reply... so Herry knocked on the door again... still, no reply...

Then a white chick walked out of her house and shouted, "What are you doing?"

"We are here to visit..." Theresa said in a small voice because this chick was so freaky!

"You do know that the people in there are black!" the chick yelled

"Yeah, we do know. Our kids are friends with them..." Archie said slowly

The chick rolled her eyes and told Theresa to come to her, Theresa looked at the others, they all didn't know what to do she Theresa walked over to her. While Theresa walked over to the chick, Jay was ready to attack. "Yes miss..." Theresa said in a small voice once when Theresa made it to the chick.

"Since you are a girl and not foolish like your father, brothers and mother, remember, we must look after our kind. White with white, black with black..." The chick hissed

"But what is colour when it comes friendship, love, life... and saving the world." Theresa reasoned

The chick then grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight and hissed, "Everything."

"Atl- I mean... mum!" Theresa cried

"Let go of her!" Atlanta hissed

The chick then looked at Theresa closely and Theresa raised an eyebrow... _I no_ a voice went through her head. "Remember what I said child."

Atlanta then pulled Theresa to the gang and Theresa looked back, Theresa mouthed 'Who are you?'

The chick then walked inside her house and a car pulled up, "Please don't hurt them!" the girl cried

"What are you talking about?" Archie asked

"Please, leave my husband and son alone!" she screamed again

"It's okay, we are friends with Odie." Theresa said

"Oh?" the girl questioned

"May we please see Odie?" Jay asked

"Of cause you can! Why didn't he tell us that he had friends!" the girl yelled

The women opened the door and they saw a man with child Odie. "Odie! Your friends are here!" the women yelled

_What? I don't have any frie- wait... _"Atlanta! Archie! Theresa! Jay! Herry!" Odie yelled hugging them all

"We finally found you." Jay whispered in Odie's ear while they hugged

"May we please borrow Odie so our kids can go out for ice-cream?" Atlanta asked

"Yes! Anything for Odie!" Odie's mother yelled

Once when they made it to Herry's truck, Odie asked hopping in the truck, "How did this happen?"

"We have no idea..." Herry said now hopping in

Theresa looked behind her and saw the chick, "Who is she?" Theresa asked hopping in the truck

Odie then said, "I have no idea..."

Theresa looked at her and saw that she nodded her head with a smirk. Theresa then shouted, "Cronus!"

Everyone looked and saw nothing, "Are you sure you saw Cronus?" Archie asked

"I was sure... never mind..." Theresa mumbled

"Neil, here we come..." Archie said starting the car

"Do you have your licence Archie?" Odie asked

Everyone now looked at Archie, "No... I left it back at Brownstone."

"All this time?" Atlanta asked shocked

"Don't worry..." Archie mumbled

"Let's just collect Neil..." Atlanta said now looking out the window

* * *

Odie's childhood! Next Neil!

RXR!


	14. Neil's Childhood

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxTHE NEXT DAYxX**

"Niel! Come here!" Neil's father yelled _I so don't like that name!_

"Yes dad." Neil said

"I want you to get milk." His father, Neil waited for him to give me money... "Well?" He asked

"I need money." Neil said handing his hand out _I miss my friends..._

"You steal it, remember." he hissed

Neil then ran off...

"I really need to give Niel a kid friend..." his father said to himself

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"The last one!" Atlanta cheered

"Yes!" Odie cheered in too.

"Oh oh..." Archie mumbled

"What is it?" Jay asked

"We are out of petrol..." Archie grumbled

"There is a petrol station right there." Herry said pointing to a petrol station

"Everyone, streach your legs." Atlanta ordered

Jay, Herry, Odie and Theresa all jumped out of the truck

"Hello there, why, what fine children..." A lady walked up to the kids

"Thank you mama." Theresa said

"What great manners." the lady complemented

"Thank you." Atlanta said

"Can we look around?" Odie asked

"Yeah, I'm not your father." Archie said

"Yay!" They all cheered and ran off

"Be back here in five!" Archie yelled

"Yeah, not a father hey." Atlanta joked

"What about you being all motherly to Theresa with that weird girl." Archie defend

"Haha, very funny..." Atlanta said sarcastically, "Wait... do we have the money?"

"Yes we do." Archie said winking

Meanwhile with the kids, "I love this!" Odie yelled

"You love what?" Theresa asked walking formally

"Being a kid!" Odie yelled again

"While you boys look at your boy toys, I shall look around." Theresa said walking her own way

"Look at the new hot wheels car!" Herry yelled

"Calm down Herry!" Jay yelled Theresa just rolled her eyes and walked her way.

Theresa then walked down the girls toys, there was no one around but she felt like someone was watching her... "Jay? Herry? Odie?" Theresa yelled

There was no reply so Theresa walked out and headed to another place. _Why do they have a store with kids toys, kitchen stuff and food?_

She headed to the food supply, this time, people where around... too many people, she squeezed her way through the people. There she saw a blond boy... "Neil?" Theresa asked. The boy stopped in his tracks and ran off... "That's odd..."

Theresa headed back to the guys to head back to the truck. Still, she felt as if she was being watched... Now Theresa started to run... it was far to creepy... Once when she made it back to the toy area, Theresa called, "Guys?"

"We are here." sighing with relief, Theresa walked to the area, only to have a hand land on her shoulder, there, she let out a scream of fright.

"Theresa!" Jay yelled with panic, they all ran out to see no one there. "Odie, go and get Archie and Atlanta, Herry you stay here and I will find Theresa." Jay commanded

"Yes sir!" Odie yelled already on his way.

"Herry, I'm going to head north." Jay said

"Okay Jay." Herry said, "Be careful."

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Arch- Dad! Mum!" Odie yelled

"Did your boy nearly call you by your name?" A women asked, "How rude."

"What is it Odie?" Atlanta asked

"It's Theresa! She's missing!" Odie yelled

"What!" both Archie and Atlanta yelled

Once when they made it to Herry, Jay was already there, with some kid...

"Herry! Jay! What happened?" Archie yelled

"There are some good news, and some bad news... The bad news is that Theresa is missing..." Jay said

"The good news is that you have found me! Niel!" Neil shouted happily

"Isn't it Neil?" Archie asked

Neil then realised his mistake... "Well you see... I was child abused and well, I wanted to change my name once when child service came and saved me. My 'father' taught me how to steal... and if I did it wrong... there would be some more abuse... and my name was... _Niel_..." Neil said with a horrible look

"Harsh..." Odie said

"And I think my dad would have kidnapped Theresa." Neil said

"I can't believe it is you Neil... You look so... different..." Archie said

"Maybe my clothes, hair, teeth and body is all different." Neil said, that was when they realised, Neil was worn out clothes, his teeth were crooked and his hair had split ends... and long and he had bruses everywhere. But he still was drop dead handsome...

"Fancy that, even though everyone else would look ugly, you are still drop dead handsome... as if, nothing that bad would have happened to you." Atlanta said

"As I said before... my looks is my gift... and my curse..." Neil said, "Let's just get Theresa."

"Okay, lead the way Neil." Herry spoke.

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Let me go!" Theresa yelled

"Hush hush pretty girl." the guy said

"Why am I here?" Theresa asked

"To keep Niel company... and to have a friend." the guy smirked

"Niel... that name rings a bell..." Theresa mumbled under her breath

"He should be home any second now..." the guy growled

Theresa then was pulled into a vision.

_That chick smiled and nodded... it was in the past when they collected Odie, Theresa then saw that the image turned from that Chick to Cronus!_

_"Cronus!" Theresa yelled_

"Conus!" Theresa yelled, this time, it wasn't her vision.

"You know him?" the guy laughed evilly

"You!" Theresa yelled, "You're working with him!"

"Why, you are correct, Theresa." Cronus said

"What are you doing?" Theresa demanded

"My, you were such a pretty child..." Cronus said holding Theresa's head

"What do you want with me?" Theresa yelled

"I think you would make a great slave... one of them pretty slave girls." Cronus said

"No!" Theresa yelled

"Dad I'm home!" Neil yelled

"About time!" his father yelled

"With some friends." Neil added with Herry, Odie and Jay walking in

"What!" Cronus yelled grabbing Theresa by her arms

"Let her go!" Jay yelled

"Or what, are you going to call your mummy." Cronus laughed

"Oh, but I know some people who are not kids." Jay said smiling, there Atlanta and Archie walked in

"Well I got to go... come on Theresa." Cronus said opening up a portal.

"No!" Theresa said stomping on his foot.

"How dare you!" Cronus said yelling in pain

Theresa then ran to the others and was ready to attack

"I will see you all later. And must I say... stick to your own kind..." Cronus said going through his portal.

"Thank is that scary chick from yesterday!" Atlanta yelled

"It was Cronus?" Odie asked

"Well, it is over... for now." Herry said

"Now, lets back home." Archie said

"Yeah baby!" Neil said

"Not without me!" Neil's father yelled gabbing whom ever he could get his hands on. It was Herry.

"Let go of me." Herry ordered

"Never!" Neil's father yelled

Herry rolled his eyes and just pulled his hands of his arm and walked off.

"Let's go!" Herry yelled

There they all drove back home...

"Hey, Archie, when Hera said, 'Trust your special skills', do you think they ment Theresa with her yelling Cronus with her special skills?" Atlanta asked

"Maybe..." Archie said planting his foot.

Atlanta then opened the glove box and saw a moldy sandwich, "Ew! Herry!"

"I was woundering where that went." Herry said smiling.

* * *

And that is Neils childhood... now the new question is... HOW WILL JAY, THERESA, HERRY, ODIE AND NEIL GET BACK TO NORMAL!

RXR!


	15. Are You Kidding! ?

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxON THE DRIVExX**

"Can we please have some chocolate! I'm hungry!" Herry yelled

"No! We are nearly home..." Atlanta said

"Fine..." Herry said

**XxTHE NEXT DAYxX**

"Hera!" Jay yelled

"Persephone!" Theresa yelled

"Is anyone here?" Herry asked

"Let's head to Peresphone's room... they might be there..." Theresa said

In Persephone's room they saw all of the gods and goddesses altogether, "Don't scare us like that!" Archie yelled getting over his mini heart attack.

"Sorry young children, we where just talking." Hera said smiling

"Can we please be back at our normal ages please?" Theresa begged

"Like, it was fun being kids, but I like being my normal age..." Odie said

"Oh yes, here you." Hera said handing the kids chocolate

"What is this for?" Neil asked

"Chocolate is the cure for what you have." Zeus said

"You have to be kidding!" Atlanta yelled

They all eat their chocolate and they where back to their normal ages. "It did work!" Theresa said

"We could have gave them chocolate?" Archie spoke

"Why didn't you tell us?" Atlanta asked

"I was about to, but you too left before I could tell you." Hera said

"What?" both Archie and Atlanta yelled

"Let's just get back home... I seriously need some sleep..." Herry said

"Fine..." Archie mumbled

**XxTHE BROWNSTONExX**

"Home sweet home." Neil said

"Wait... seeing that our childhood as been revealed... you two need to tell us your childhood." Theresa said

"Well, I had a great childhood. Like the ones you see on television." Atlanta said

"Same here." Archie said

"Two out of seven have had a great childhood... not fair..." Odie said

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay... at least we found each other and having the best time of our lives." Theresa said

"You guys were so cute as kids." Atlanta said

Theresa shivered and said, "Don't say cute ever again..."

"Why is that?" Archie asked

"Cronus said, 'You were so cute as a child.' and it still scares me." Theresa said

"It's okay, we are home now." Jay comforted

"Well, I'm heading off now... see you later." Neil said heading to his room

"I'm joing... I'm so tired." Odie said slowly heading to his room.

"I'm going for a walk." Theresa said

"I shall be in the kitchen." Herry said heading to the kitchen

"I'm going to head to my room..." Jay said heading his way

"I will join you Theresa." Atlanta said running to Theresa

Archie just walked upstairs looking for Jay.

**XxTHERESA AND ATLANTAxX**

"Do you think Archie likes me?" Atlanta asked

"Are you kidding me! After what happened, you are still asking?" Theresa yelled

"True..." Atlanta said smiling

"You will make a great mother someday." Theresa smiled

Atlanta laughed and said, "Yeah, not giving you chocolate even though it was the only thing that could cure you!"

Theresa joined in with Atlanta's laughter, "But you will." Theresa spoke, "Just give the kids chocolate when they need it." Theresa smiled

"I'm so with you with that idea." Atlanta said

Atlanta and Theresa didn't realise that they were at the park where no one was around... "Hello girls." a voice said

"Who was that?" Atlanta asked

"That voice... it sounds familiar..." Theresa said

"It should..." The voice spoke

"Show yourself!" Atlanta yelled

"As you wish." the voice laughed

**XxJAY AND ARCHIExX**

"Hey, do you think Atlanta likes me?" Archie asked

"Let's see, you saved her, helped her, she saved you and helped you... I have no idea." Jay said sarcastically

"Haha, very funny... so I have a chance?" Archie said

"Well lets see... Cronus nearly killed you because you were part of the 'two of each gender will fall in love.' and I have Theresa and who does that leave..." Jay said

"Yeah... I guess you are right..." Archie said

"You were so father like when we were kids..." Jay mumbled

"I was older and you kids lost your sister!" Archie yelled

"Theresa isn't our sister." Jay smiled

"I know that... I mean... umm..." Archie said trying to come up with something

"Face it, you can't wait to be a father." Jay smiled

"Yeah, it was fun..." Archie said day dreaming

"Guys!" Odie yelled

"What is it?" Jay asked

"It's Cronus!" Odie yelled, "He is causing havoc at the shopping center."

"I'll call the girls." Archie said calling Atlanta

"He also have two people helping him." Odie added

"Kiki and her sister?" Jay asked knowing it wasn't really true

"Atlanta isn't answering..." Archie said, "I left a message."

"Let's go!" Herry said ready to attack.

"Image if the girls are helping Cronus!" Neil joked

"Don't be silly, they wound never EVER help Cronus." Odie said

"Yeah, they just didn't answer their PMR, that doesn't mean anything." Archie said

"I said, Let's go!" Herry said already in his truck

"Fine..." Neil said walking to the truck

"I miss driving you truck." Herry said

* * *

There is that chapter done... MY 15TH CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO hahaha thank you guys for reading!

RXR!


	16. This Is The End

Hey, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**XxTHE PLAZAxX**

"See, it isn't the girls." Archie said

"I said, 'wouldn't it be funny IF it was...'" Neil informed

"Come on... we need to stop Cronus." Jay ordered

"Stop right there Cronus!" Herry yelled

"Oh look who is here... and what's this... missing two of your members... funny how you always seem to lose your group..." Cronus smirked

"What did you do?" Archie yelled

"Me, nothing... someone else... everything." Cronus smiled

"You will pay for this!" Odie yelled

"You must stop these girls first..." Cronus informed showing two Sirons

"We're doomed..." Neil said...

"Herry, my pal... before we die... I would like to say that, I loved driving your truck..." Archie said

"That is good to know..." Herry said still looking at the Sirens.

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"You!" Theresa yelled

"Yes, me." the person said

"But, how do you know about what happened?" Atlanta asked

"Cronus." The person smiled

"We... well, I'm not a kid anymore!" Theresa yelled

"Good, more work..." the person smirked

"What do you want?" Atlanta asked

"Revenge!" the guy yelled

"Revenge on what? Us going back to our normal lives..." Theresa hissed

"No, I want revenge on all of you for taking Neil! He was never supposed to leave!" the guy growled

"Come on! You were abusing him!" Atlanta yelled

"And revenge on you for Cronus." Neil's father added

"Now _that_ I understand..." Theresa said weakly...

"Now..." Neil's father said before attacking the girls. Theresa took out her nunchucks, Atlanta took out her PMR.

"Theresa! Archie called! Cronus is causing havoc!" Atlanta yelled

"Well, we are kinda busy right now..." Theresa said hitting Neil's father with her nunchuck

"Archie, please pick up..." Atlanta said calling Archie

**XxBACK TO THE GUYSxX**

"Again... how did we manage to defect the Sirens?" Archie asked

"Well, Neil just yawned... and they flew off..." Jay said with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Odie said with wide eyes too.

"How could a yawn scare Sirens?" Herry asked

"That is Atlanta calling..." Archie said

"Tell them to forget about Cronus for now..." Jay said still looking where the Sirens left...

"They flew faster then lightning..." Odie said

"Hey Atlanta, don't worry about Cronus... he is gone now..." Archie said

"Yeah well... we have have problems of our own... Theresa watch out!" Atlanta yelled, Archie then heard Theresa scream in pain

"What is going on?" Archie asked, the guys all looked at Archie.

"No time to explain... go to-" Atlanta said before being cut off

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled, "We need find the girls!"

"Let me track them with the PMR." Odie said

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"... the park!" Atlanta yelled

"Atlanta!" Theresa yelled, "I kinda need your help!"

"I got cut off..." Atlanta mumbled than ran to Theresa and grabbed Theresa's nunchucks and hit Neil's father behind his head

"Ouch!" Neil's father yelled in pain

"Thank you." Theresa said quickly

"Okay... now what..." Theresa said before Neil's father stood up

"I honestly don't know..." Atlanta said

"Now, let's retry... this time, I will knock you out and take you home." Neil's father said

"Never!" both Atlanta and Theresa yelled

Theresa began to get pulled into a vision, "Not now!" Theresa yelled

"Oh no!" Atlanta yelled getting in front of Theresa to protect her.

_There was a picture of Cronus, but it slowly faded... _

"That was odd..." Theresa mumbled

"Good time!" Atlanta yelled, Theresa then saw Atlanta being chocked by Neil's father

Theresa then attacked

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"They are at the park!" Odie yelled Herry then planted his foot, "The only problem... they are way deep into the park."

"Then we shall go into the park... deep down." Herry said taking a sudden turn

"Hey! buckle up guys!" Neil yelled, "You are wrecking my skin!"

"Maybe that is a good idea..." Odie said buckling up, everyone then done the same.

"We are at the park now!" Herry informed

"Why are you telling us this?" Neil asked

"That is why!" Odie yelled pointing to all of the swerves they will have to make

"We are so doomed..." Neil said holding onto the truck for his dear life...

"HEY!" they all heard someone yelled

"That sounds like Theresa!" Jay yelled

"And that is the road we are taking!" Herry yelled

"What road?" Neil asked, "All I see are trees."

"It's just... forget about it." Herry said flooring his foot

"Never!" they all heard someone yell

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled

"We are on the right path." Jay smiled

They made it past the last tree then turned the car, Neil was the first to jump out, "Finally! Ground! How I love you!"

"You finally made it." Theresa said swinging her nunchucks around

"Care to join?" Atlanta asked with her hands in a fist.

"Are you kidding!" Neil yelled smiled, "I've been waiting years for this!" Neil then rubbed his hands together and walked over to his father

"It's Neil's time for his revenge!" Theresa yelled

Neil was about to punch him but he then thought back

**XxFLASHBACKxX**

_"Are you sure he is adoption material?" the lady behind the deck asked, "They say that when a kid has been abused as long as him have some kind of vilance inside them."_

_"We just saved him. He was crying... and he looks like the kind that can't hurt a fly." the lady holding his hand said_

_"I'm not sure..." the lady behind the deck said_

_"If it doesn't work out, fire me." the lady holding his hand said_

_"Fine..." The other lady said, "And if I ever find out he hurts someone, you are fired!" she then looked at Neil, "Like father, like son..."_

**XxEND OF FLASHBACKxX**

"Come on Neil!" Herry said

"I can't..." Neil sighed and walked off

Neil's father than ran off

"Why not?" Archie asked

"Does it have something to do with when you were adopted?" Odie asked

"Yeah..." Neil nodded, "If I done that... I would have someone that believed in me fired... and I would be just like... _him_..."

"What a wise move." Theresa said

"Come on, let's go back home." Jay said

**XxBACK AT THE BROWNSTONExX**

Everyone was in the lounge room, Jay and Theresa where cuddled up together. When Archie saw this, he looked at Atlanta...

"Atlanta, can I talk to you?" Archie asked

"Sure." Atlanta smiled

Up at the balcony

"What is it?" Atlanta asked

"Well, I like you... a lot..." Archie managed to say

Atlanta smiled then said, "I like you too."

"Really?" Archie asked

"Yeah." Atlanta smiled

"Will you go out with me?" Archie asked

"Yeah!" Atlanta yelled then kissed Archie.

They both walked down, "Theresa, I need to talk to you."

Theresa then walked to Atlanta, "What is it?"

"We will be in your room for this..." Atlanta said, they both ran to Theresa's room and closed the door, "Archie asked me out!"

"Really!" Theresa yelled

"Yeah!" Atlanta yelled

"Wait... that prophesy...

_'There will be seven young heros,_

_one from each descendant will stop _

_Cronus from destroying the world_

_But before they do, two of each gender_

_will fall in love_

_and together they stand_

_hand in hand_

_and will send Cronus back to the underworld...'_

"What about it?" Atlanta asked

"I had a vision that there was picture of Cronus and then it faded." Theresa said

"So?" Atlanta more so asked

"Jay and I are together... that is one couple done... you and Archie... the two done..." Theresa started

"That means Cronus is now doomed!" Atlanta yelled with excitement

They both ran down to tell the others but they already knew

"Can you believe it!" Atlanta yelled

"This time... seeing that Cronus is now doomed, we won't leave until school is finished." Odie said

"That sounds great!" Theresa yelled

"It would be hard to leave you guys again." Herry said

"This will be awesome!" Atlanta yelled

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"This can't be!" Cronus yelled, "I am doomed..."

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"It is done!" Hermes yelled

"You mean?" Persephone asked hopefully

"Yes, the couples are together!" Hermes yelled

"Why didn't you want to tell them Hera?" Persephone asked

"If they knew, they would get it over and down with and they would not realize how much fun, and great friends they will have." Hera informed

* * *

Oh no! That is last chapter! I had so much fun doing the story! There is a poll thing for you guys to pick for you to pick which story you want me to use! ENJOY!

RXR!


End file.
